


bisikan untuk tidur lelapmu

by revabhipraya



Series: manis-pahit rumah edelstein [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, AusHunWeek2019, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Last Kiss, Romance, aushunweek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Roderich dan Elizabeta sama-sama "mengunjungi" satu sama lain sebelum perpisahan mereka pagi itu. (6/7)





	bisikan untuk tidur lelapmu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.
> 
>  
> 
> _untuk aushun week 2019 {day #6: last kiss}_

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Elizabeta berada di rumah Edelstein. Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama yang telah mereka tanda tangani, Elizabeta sudah harus kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Dengan begitu, maka secara sah, Austria dan Hongaria sudah tidak lagi menjadi satu kesatuan.

Sesungguhnya, Elizabeta ingin malam terakhirnya di rumah Edelstein menjadi malam yang berkesan. Ia ingin, setidaknya, makan malam romantis sambil membahas topik-topik ringan, duduk-duduk di halaman rumah Edelstein yang luas sembari menatap bintang-bintang di langit, atau duduk bersama di depan piano Roderich sambil mendengarkan permainan pria itu.

Namun, semua harapannya kandas seketika ketika sekali lagi, Roderich memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Elizabeta seketika kesal mendengarnya. Maksudnya, halo, mereka sudah mengurus perpisahan ini sejak lama sampai-sampai Elizabeta tidak bisa mengingat kapan awalnya. Sekarang tahu-tahu Roderich memintanya untuk tetap tinggal? Pria itu mau menciptakan perang atau bagaimana, sih?

Marah, Elizabeta mengurung diri di kamar. Wanita itu menolak keluar untuk melakukan apa pun―bahkan makan malam pun tidak disentuhnya meski ia lapar. Panggilan Roderich yang menanyakan dirinya sudah tidur atau belum bahkan tidak ia gubris meski Elizabeta masih sepenuhnya tersadar.

Elizabeta baru bisa tidur saat ia sadar bahwa Roderich sudah menyerah memanggilnya, menutup pintu kamar mereka, dan tidak lagi kembali ke sana untuk tidur malam itu.  
.

Satu detik pertama setelah Roderich menyatakan keinginannya agar Elizabeta tetap tinggal, ia langsung menyesali perkataannya sendiri.

Harus Roderich akui, apa yang ia katakan kepada Elizabeta adalah sebuah kejujuran, tetapi tetap saja seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya. Mereka berdua sudah lelah mengurus perpisahan negara ini selama beberapa waktu terakhir, dan pernyataan keinginan agar mereka tetap bersatu pastinya akan menyinggung rasa lelah mereka yang sudah maksimal.

Hanya, bagian yang tidak Roderich sangka adalah betapa marahnya Elizabeta karena pernyataan keinginannya itu.

Baiklah, wanita itu pantas marah atas rasa lelahnya yang seolah tidak Roderich hargai, tetapi apakah harus sampai mengurung diri dan menahan lapar semalaman? Pada malam terakhirnya di rumah Edelstein pula?

Roderich geram sekali kepada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya, pada malam terakhir Elizabeta berada di rumahnya, ia bisa memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk wanita itu kenang nantinya. Ia ingin, setidaknya, makan malam romantis dengan menu yang dimasak olehnya sendiri, duduk-duduk di halaman rumah sembari menebak-nebak konstelasi, atau memainkan komposisi piano terbarunya kepada Elizabeta. Sialnya, hanya karena satu kalimat "aku tidak ingin kau pergi", rusak sudah harapan Roderich menciptakan kesan bagi sang wanita.

Malam itu, Roderich memutuskan untuk tidak tidur di kamarnya dan Elizabeta. Malah sebenarnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Sudah lewat tengah malam―sudah semakin dekat dengan waktu kepergian Elizabeta―tetapi pria itu masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya duduk di depan pianonya, tanpa berniat memainkan benda itu, sambil berpikir keras. Apa yang harus dilakukannya kira-kira untuk meredakan amarah Elizabeta? Apa yang harus dilakukannya kira-kira untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu merasa menyesal?

Tahu-tahu, sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya pelan, berusaha tidak membuat keributan akibat suara geseran kursi. Roderich keluar dari ruang piano. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri saat membuka pintu untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di koridor. Setelah yakin bahwa koridor kosong―memangnya siapa yang akan bangun lewat tengah malam begini?―Roderich buru-buru meniti jalan ke kamarnya. Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu kamarnya itu. Dilihatnya Elizabeta ada di atas ranjang mereka, tampak pulas tertidur memunggungi pintu.

Roderich masuk ke dalam kamar dan buru-buru menutup pintunya. Dihampirinya Elizabeta yang masih tidak bereaksi mendengar suara pintu ditutupnya tadi―sepertinya tidur wanita itu benar-benar pulas. Nakas di sisi tempat tidur Elizabeta dijadikan tempat duduk oleh Roderich. Selama beberapa saat, pria itu hanya duduk diam sembari memperhatikan wajah tidur Elizabeta yang tentu saja hanya terlihat samar akibat penerangan yang kurang.

"Liz," panggil Roderich pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kaubisa mendengarku bicara atau tidak. Aku benar-benar memutuskan untuk ambil risiko tidak didengar karena aku tidak yakin kaumau mendengarkanku saat sudah bangun."

Tidak ada respons dari Elizabeta, bahkan respons berupa gerakan pun tidak ada.

Roderich menghela napas panjang. "Kau ... kau pasti tahu kenapa aku datang ke sini malam-malam begini," lanjutnya. "Aku mau minta maaf."

Masih, tidak ada respons.

"Apa yang kuucapkan tadi memang salah, apalagi mengingat usaha kita selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Kita sudah sama-sama lelah, tapi aku seolah tidak menghargai usaha kita itu," ujar Roderich. "Wajar kau marah, Liz. Wajar kau memutuskan untuk mengurung diri saja ketimbang menghabiskan malam terakhirmu di sini."

Elizabeta bergerak sedikit, tetapi Roderich melihat itu sebagai gerak tidak sadar yang dilakukan seseorang saat tidurnya pulas. Roderich memutuskan untuk abai.

"Jadi, maafkan aku," simpul Roderich pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal lagi, apalagi jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk terus berada di sini, apalagi jika kau ingin pulang. Aku ingin kau bahagia, tentu saja."

Hening. Elizabeta masih tidak menjawab, tentu saja.

Roderich bangkit, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Elizabeta. Pelan, pria itu berbisik, "Ketahuilah aku melakukannya hanya karena aku mencintaimu."

Mulut sang pria berpindah, dari telinga ke pelipis Elizabeta. Dikecupnya pelan pelipis wanita itu, lembut dan lama. Cukup lama sampai ia yakin Elizabeta akan terbangun, tetapi nyatanya tidak.

Pria itu kembali menegakkan badannya. Sebagai penutup, ia mengucap, "Hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulangmu ke Hongaria besok."

Setelahnya, Roderich keluar dari kamarnya lagi. Dilihatnya Elizabeta sebelum ditutupnya pintu kamar itu rapat-rapat. Kemungkinan besar, hanya itu kesempatan terakhirnya melihat Elizabeta sebelum wanita itu benar-benar pergi.

Sayangnya, Roderich tidak menyadari kehadiran setetes air mata dari pelupuk mata Elizabeta tepat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya tadi.

.

Bohong kalau Elizabeta bilang ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Roderich semalam.

Wanita itu tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap. Setiap habis bertengkar dengan Roderich, Elizabeta pasti akan kesulitan untuk tidur dengan nyaman. Ia belum akan lega kalau belum mengucapkan maaf kepada pria itu.

Saat Roderich masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sebenarnya, Elizabeta tidak sedang tertidur. Wanita itu sedang berusaha untuk kembali tidur, tetapi begitu mendengar suara langkah Roderich memasuki kamarnya, Elizabeta spontan berpura-pura tidur.

Elizabeta sekuat tenaga menahan tangis begitu mendengar ucapan demi ucapan Roderich yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tangisnya tidak bisa lagi ia tahan saat Roderich mengecup pelipisnya. Untungnya, benar-benar untungnya, pria itu tidak menyadari kehadiran air mata Elizabeta.

Begitu Roderich sudah menjauh dari kamar mereka, barulah Elizabeta bisa menangis sepuas-puasnya. Wanita itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal, berusaha meredam suara isaknya agar Roderich tidak kembali untuk memeriksa.

Ia tahu Roderich benar-benar menyesal, tahu sekali. Hanya saja, Elizabeta tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki ketegangan di antaranya dan Roderich hanya dalam waktu singkat seperti saat ini. Perkataan maaf kasual dari Elizabeta sepertinya tidak akan cukup, meski ia tahu Roderich pasti akan memaafkannya.

Maka, begitu matahari telah terbit, Elizabeta buru-buru keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Ia mencari Roderich ke seluruh penjuru rumah, dan berhasil menemukan pria itu di kamar tamu pertama di lantai dua, sedang tertidur pulas.

Sama seperti Roderich tadi malam, Elizabeta menduduki nakas di sisi ranjang. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah tidur pria itu. Tidur Roderich tampak damai, padahal Elizabeta tahu hati pria itu masih tidak tenang karena insiden mereka semalam.

Elizabeta sedang tidak bisa bicara basa-basi. Tangisannya seolah masih akan meledak begitu ia melihat wajah Roderich secara langsung.

"Maaf," bisik Elizabeta pelan. "Maaf karena sudah membuat suasana tidak enak di malam terakhir kita tinggal bersama."

Setelahnya, Elizabeta melayangkan kecupan ke pelipis Roderich. Kecupan itu berlangsung singkat, tetapi Elizabeta menyerahkan seluruh perasaannya ke dalam kecupan itu.

Wanita itu berbalik ke arah pintu begitu ia merasa tangisannya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Sambil menutup pintu kamar dari luar, Elizabeta mengucap, "Sampai jumpa."

Pintu kamar tertutup dan sesaat setelahnya, kedua mata Roderich terbuka.

Pria itu tersenyum, sedih.

_Sampai jumpa juga, Liz._

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Di saat aku udah bayar utang buat yang kemarin-kemarin, kenapa kemarin malah ngutang lagi : ) : ) : )
> 
> Kalau boleh jujur, menggambarkan adegan ciuman itu susahnya setengah mati buatku :")))) emang sih itu cara menunjukkan afeksi terbaik, tAPI SUSAH BANGET DESKRIPSINYA :""""
> 
> Buat fanfiksi ini, aku ambil prompt **Last Kiss** dari Daffo~ semacam menantang diri sendiri buat nulis adegan yang paling bikin was-was, padahal pada akhirnya aku cuma bikin ciuman dahi x"DDD
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
